What if My Savior
by SnowHusky20
Summary: ShikaTema-based on Shikamaru Hiden, what if Sakura didn't come to save Temari?


Yo! Welcome back to another ShikaTema fanfiction! Now I know most of us have read Shikamaru Hiden, and if you haven't, go read it now!

Now for those who have read it, we know that Sai was under some sorta genjutsu, and Temari got stabbed. Luckily for her, Sakura comes and saves Temari.

Some stories I've read are about how Shikamaru finds out Temari was almost killed, sorta. And I really liked them, good job to all those out there!

But what we haven't considered is that if Sakura and the Konoha reinforcements hadn't came. Now what would happen to Temari then?

This is just a short one shot but I hope it's ok! Enjoy!

-oOo-

Temari used her fan and blocked Sai's upcoming attack. She smirked as she knew his kunai couldn't get through the tough layers of her fan. She was about to make her move when blood tickled down from her mouth.

Her eyes widened and she coughed, spitting out blood from her mouth onto the cold hard floor.

"H-how?" Temari managed to breathe out.

"These kunai are covered in my chakra which made it possible for me to pierce through your fan." Sai said simply. Temari grimaced as more blood dropped from her mouth, and blood stained her clothes.

Sai smiled and slowly pulled the kunai out of her stomach. Temari winced and gasped as the kunai scrapped her insides painfully.

Sai pulled out the kunai and smiled.

Temari fell to the cold floor holding her stomach.

"And I had heard that you were the strongest kunoichi in the Sand. Such a disappointment." Sai said walking away.

"You take that back" Temari glared at him from the floor. Using one hand she slowly pushed herself up off the floor.

"My my, looks like I underestimated you" said said turning back to her and tilting him head in a smile.

Temari smirked at him.

"Don't underestimate me" she grabbed her fan and swing at him.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari cried out as harsh winds circled the room.

Sai smiled and took the blow, tossing him to the back of the room. She panted and leaned against her fan. One arm held her stomach as the bleeding worsened. The room started to go black and soon she was in complete darkness.

-oOo-

Temari opened her eyes to a bright light shining through the open window. She slowly sat up and looked around the room.

"Ah. Seems like you've awoken, Temari nee-chan." Gaara walked into the small hospital room.

"What happened?" She asked him as he stood by her bed.

"You passed out after fighting Sai, I believe, and was brought here to recover." Gaara said simply

"What about Shikamaru?!" Temari leaned forward quickly which triggered a painful response from her torso. She winced but looked up at Gaara.

"Gengo has been defeated and Shikamaru has returned safely back to Konoha." Gaara said, then looked at her.

"Is there, something you wished to speak to him about?" Gaara asked giving her a confused look.

"No, it's fine." Temari said looking down. Gaara watched her for a second then nodded.

"Feel better Temari nee-chan." Gaara bowed and left the room. Temari sighed and looked out the open window.

A crimson petal floated onto her bed. She looked down and picked it up. Her fingers ran over the soft smooth petal before looking over to the bedside table. A dark red rose lay on the table with a small rolled up note tied to it. She reached over and took the note into her hands.

Dear Temari,

I hope you feel better. Please don't scare me like that again. It was troublesome.

Maybe when you get better we could get something to eat together. I guess like a date, but it doesn't have to be if you don't want to. It's fine though if you don't wanna.

I guess I'll see you around, troublesome woman.

Sincerely, Nara Shikamaru

Temari read over the note multiple times before clutching it to her chest and smiling. She was never one for cliche romances, but her heart fluttered and she felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders, she never thought she had.

She summoned a messenger bird and wrote down her response.

-oOo-

The young Nara lightly snored, as the sun was blocked by the tree and created a small shade over his head.

A light pecking came at him head and he cracked open one eye. A white dove looked at the man and waited for a response. He sat up and took the bird into his arms. His eye caught a small piece of paper attached to the bird's leg. He carefully untied it and read the note.

Dear Shikamaru,

It's a date, see you then Crybaby.

Sincerely, Sabaku No Temari

He sighed and smiled as he let the dove go. He slowly got up and walked towards his house.

Seems like she'll need a place to stay for her next visit.

-oOo-

Thank you for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed it!

Comment if you want another chapter, but this time about their first date, and some possible ideas! See you round!


End file.
